BrokenTale - Dark times
by DDM16
Summary: What if monster's emotions were tied to their soul? They say they're full of Love and Compassion, but what if one day they're full of Fear and Despair? (Female frisk)(Alpys x Undyne)(fluff/angst/depression)
1. Chapter 1

Frisk stood nervously at the foot of Mt Ebott forest, fiddling with her stripped sweater. She was all alone and was as miserable as a old man in a nursing home.

That morning, when she woke, she had confidentially said to herself, "This is the day. I will enter the forest and prove to all of those other kids that I am _not_ afraid of Mt Ebott" It seemed so easy when she thought about it. Just walk out there and take small steps at a time. Not thinking about the monsters that lurked inside, hidden deeply in the forest waiting for their next victim to rip to shreds. Just set her sights on opposite side of gate and enter.

The confidence stayed with her for a while, she munched on a sandwich and drank some fresh water from the near by well. She smiled as she dressed herself up and helped her mother cook breakfast. She laughed as she walked past her friends, imagining how surprised they'd be when she told them how she ventured through the forest of " _no return."_ The laughter faded as she passed through the two trees which signalled the edge of the village. There were small signs littered around the entrance, warning off anyone who was either brave or stupid enough to go in, probably the former rather than the latter. Rumours say that years ago, 6 children entered the forest of Mount Ebott, and were never found again. Rumours also say that the villagers spotted a goat-like monster and that it had killed the first child to go missing. The monster never made an appearance after that, but people are still afraid to get close to the cursed mountain. Frisk knew that thinking about the legends would only make her more doubtful, but her mind wouldn't let her pass without reminding her of the poor souls who died. When she saw the bold, big writing: **KEEP AWAY!** her stomach tightened and she moved a bit quicker.

She walked less confidently after that. But she was Determined to continue, the sun was sizzling, no clouds in the sky. All the monsters would probably be too hesitant to show themselves in the day. As long as she stayed in the open no harm could befall her. As she continued walking she noticed little wooden crosses buried deep within the earth, consumed by moss and mould. Frisk cringed and looked away quickly, feeling her head spin. Every child in the village knew that she was terrified of Mt Ebott forest, none expected her to ever cross the gate, others had done it before either as a dare or a trick and they would always come out bragging how brave they were or how scary it was. But today she'd prove them wrong! Frisk knew in her soul she wasn't a coward, last year, a little boy accidentally dropped his ball down a steep cliff, and frisk had climbed down and collected it. When she fell and cut her arm open once, and the blood was pouring out like wine, she hadn't cried, not even when the nurse stitched the cut closed, pushing a long curved needle in and out of her flesh. There was almost nothing physical frisk was afraid of. But monsters... Huge, blood thirsty... Beasts from the other world.. They were a different matter.

It was silly she knew, the monsters were dangerous, everyone agreed about that. Nobody ever let their children outside once the sun had set and most made sure they got back at least an hour earlier before night time. But no monster could roam freely by day, they are forced into the safety of the shadows, in the bushes and in the hollow stomachs of thick trees. As long as you didn't venture too deep into the forest, and stayed out of caves and other dark places, you were perfectly fine. All the children said so. And the fact that most of them came back, alive and uninjured at the end of each day, was proof that it was true. But frisk was scared despite all that. She could sense the monsters slithering through the earth like impossibly long, vicious snakes, scratching at the surface from beneath, always yearning to escape... capture... torture... kill...

Two claws scraped the back of her neck.

Frisk screamed and whirled around. Panting heavily, she skimmed through her surroundings spotting nothing but low hanging branches. She could practically hear the trees laughing at her. S _hut up_ she thought angrily. Frisk took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly, not so certain now that she could continue. Frisk stared miserably at the forked branch that touched her, then at path, then down at her feet. She told them to move. A toe twitched, but otherwise her feet ignored her. She looked up at the path again, it looked ominous and sinister and it was pulling at her soul but she didn't move.

"I have to do it," she muttered. "They'll make fun of me my whole life if I don't."

Summoning all of her DETERMINATION, frisk forced her right foot to rise, then move forward. it hovered in the air and then came down... on the soils of Mt Ebott.


	2. Chapter 2

A shock of cold air swept through her. The birds and animals still chirped and chittered, but Frisk no longer heard them. She couldn't see them either. The world had become a wide, grey void. She could hear deep, rasping, breathing sounds, the breath of a man or something non-human. A creature tormented and tired, almost in pain. Slowly, fearfully, she dragged her left leg forward. She had fully entered the forest now, the first time ever. She stood, suspended above the ground, caught between worlds, petrified at the thought of going forward, desperate not to lose her nerve and go back. She felt sick and her heart pounded, the way it had when she'd been struck with a fever years ago. She realized she wasn't breathing and could feel her face turning red, then blue. The sounds of the animals changed. They were threatening now. If she died here, they'd be happy to swallow up her rotting flesh, and the monsters would have something new to play with and torment. She sensed them reaching out to her, long, sharp claws which were vaguely like fingers.

With a scream, frisk broke herself out of the spell holding her in place. She paused only long enough to suck in a quick, hollow breath. Then she turned and fled, back to the village, leaving all thoughts behind, sobbing as fear sped her further and further away from the calm, unimpressive entrance of the forest.

* * *

Frisk spent the rest of the day working hard. she helped her mother wash clothes, then fixed a hole in the roof of their house with their father. That wasn't a girl's job, but since she was an only child, Frisk's father often treated her like a boy, letting her work with him, teaching her how to wrestle and whistle. After that, she went through her clothes, searching for loose buttons or little rips which needed stitching. Frisk wasn't a girly-girl but she didn't want to look bad in front of her friends. That took up to lunch. Most children ate a quick lunch, then gathered at the entrance of Mt Ebott while the adults sheltered from the harsh noon sun and slept. Frisk would normally eat too, and go watch her friends play. she didn't enjoy being cut off from the games past the gate, but by watching, at least she felt like she was part of the fun. and occasionally, some of her friends would join her on the safer, more boring side of the gate. But today Frisk ate slowly and stayed in the village. She was still shaking from her experience in the forest and did not want to go anywhere near it for next couple of days.

It was the quietist time of day now, the air heavy with snores. Frisk tried to sleep but couldn't. So she went walking instead, pretending that the houses were giant trees and that she was in a forest of her own, a secret place, far more exciting than the creepy mountain. She fought imaginary monsters, jabbing them with sticks which passed for a sword, chopping off they're heads, running them through, laughing as they-

"What are you doing?"

Frisk gasped and dropped the stick. She hadn't expected anyone to see her play. Glancing around, she saw her next door neighbour, Malcolm, sitting on the doorstep of his cottage, regarding Frisk with a curious but not unfriendly expression. Malcolm was a middle aged man who lived with his wife and 2 sons. He was a baker and a flouriest. He would travel up the mountain to collect exquisite herbs and flowers, some say he could communicate with the dead and tell the future. Frisk wasn't sure if they were true or not, but regardless she thought he was nice neighbour.

"I was playing," Frisk said, bowing her head and smiling sheepishly.

"You should play more quietly, my wife is sleepin' you know." Malcolm said.

"Sorry."

Malcolm waved the apology away. "Who were you fighting?" He asked.

"Monsters." Said frisk.

"With a sword?" Malcolm asked "Hm. I didn't think you'd like fighting. thought you were smarter than that Frisk."

Frisk lowered her head in embarrassment. "I was just playing."

"You should always deal with monsters correctly, even when playing, they're always watching." Malcolm said. He patted the empty space on the step beside him. Frisk didn't want to sit down, but it would be impolite not to.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Malcolm asked.

Frisk didn't answer.

"Do they tease you? Bully you? Are you a loner?

"No."

"Then..?"

"I don't like the forest." Frisk muttered.

"Hmm." Malcolm studied the girl for a few seconds.

"Or maybe its the monsters that bother you more?"

Frisk nodded quickly.

"They can't come out in the day," Malcolm said.

"I know. But they scare me anyway. I can feel them, even if I can't see them."

"Oh?" Malcolm leaned forward for a closer look- his eyes were no longer sharp as they'd once been. "How's your arm by the way? Let me look."

Frisk looked at him for a moment confused, before she held out her arm. Malcolm rubbed his finger over the thin line and grunted.

"Not bad, even if I do compliment myself." He ran his fingers down to the end of frisk's arm and gripped the girl's hand. The tickled Frisk's palm with his thumb and Frisk gave a polite, small smile.

"You will need help soon," Malcolm said softly. Frisk squinted her eyes uncertainly. "Don't be afraid to come to me, even if you feel like you can't speak to anyone. If I have the power, I will do what I can to make your task easier."

"I.. I don't understand," Frisk stuttered. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not yet." Malcolm said "But you soon will be."

"What sort of trouble?"Frisk's heart was fluttering like a bird's and she found it hard to speak.

"I don't know." Malcolm said as he released frisk's hand.

He waved to show that frisk could go. As frisk stood shakily and stepped away, Malcolm called out to her.

"Most people feel fear at some time in their life. That doesn't make them cowardly. Cowards are those who do nothing when their fear threatens to destroy them. You must face your fear when you have to. If you do, you might not survive, but if you die, you won't die a coward."

While frisk was trying to think of something to say in response to that, Malcolm rose and went inside, where it was cooler, to rest from the mid day sun. He did not say goodbye to Frisk but she knew he was a busy man, so it was fine. She was sure they'd meet up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk had spent a lot of time with her parents since her experience. They'd sit together on the village side of Mt Ebott, her parents would chat with the other adults, while frisk would play with the babies and younger children who were not old enough to play in the forest. Today though, she didn't want to be anywhere near the cursed place. it had only been three days since her run-in with Malcolm and she'd barely slept. She kept thinking of all the terrible things that might happen, preparing herself for the worst. She wasn't sure what the worst could be, but she guessed it would have something to do with the forest and the monsters, since Malcolm had mentioned frisk having to face her fears, and the forest was what she was most afraid of.

Her parents had tried many times to convince her to go to the gate again, but when they finally realised she was genuinely terrified of the forest, they stopped trying to force her.

Frisk eyed the gate and the forest with growing unease. She didn't even want to be this close to the home of monsters, regardless of the sun's protective presence.

"Can I go?" she asked her mother.

"Go where?" came a reply.

"Home," she shrugged. "Its too hot." she lied. "I just want to rest a little. Please?"

"Are you sure?" her mother asked. She put her hand to frisk's forehead. "You're not sick?"

"No," frisk said. "I just feel a bit uncomfortable out in the sun. I'll come back soon, don't worry." Frisk smiled.

"Very well. Do you have food?"

"Some bread."

Frisk's mother rolled her eyes. "That's not enough! Go buy some pastries. Here." She handed frisk two copper coins. "I'll cook a few extra dishes for supper- you'll be hungry once you've rested."

Frisks house was an hour walk away, a bit shorter coming back since most of it was downhill. But Frisk didn't actually intend to go there right now, instead she decided to go to a quiet, calm place where only she knew, and it was also an hour away. It was the perfect place if you wanted to get away from forests and dark feelings.

* * *

The field was beautiful but nothing spectacular, there were colourful, exotic flowers, a stream, which was about Frisks height. And a few trees placed around the edges of the border. Frisk felt happier now that she was alone and she spent most of the afternoon there, she played with the flowers (making a crown). Went swimming, and ate some of her bread. As the day wore on frisk thought about returning home, if she left now, she'd arrive home a good hour before sunset. But if she left any later, and got delayed on the way, the sun would beat her to it, and Frisk had no intention of ending up stranded outdoors in the dark. Frisk peeled herself away from the glistening stream and stood up, stretching as she did so. Frisk sighed and began dragging her feet towards the village, trying to run at one point but slipped and grazed her knee. She walked the rest of the way afterwards.

The walk back took longer than frisk planned because of her stupid delay, and it was nearly sunset by the time she came to the place by the gate. Everyone had returned to the village, frisk could see lights twinkling through the trees and she could smell lots of wonderful food. She'd been worrying about the time, not sure if she would make it before dark, but when she saw the lights, she relaxed.

"Hello!"

Frisk, startled, jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. She was surprised to see one of the younger children standing beside her with a happy look on her face.

"Oh! Hi Isabell, what are you doing here? Where's your mother and father?" Frisk asked nervously.

Isabell said nothing and just giggled. "I Just wanted to see a monster, my mummy says they're really scary. But I don't believe her."

Frisk stared at the little girl and felt herself cringe internally, she's never seen Isabell act this way. And she knows for a fact that Isabell is absolutely petrified of monsters as well as horses.

"I think we should go back Isabell, its late and I'm sure your parents are worried sick." Frisk offered her hand to her and smiled. But she didn't take it, instead a wicked, playful smile crossed the little girls face and she turned and bolted towards Mt Ebott forest.

"No!" Frisk gasped. "Come back!"

But the toddler had already made her way past the gate, ignoring frisk's calls and pleas, and seconds later, vanished from sight into the forest trees, where the roots of the giant trunks mixed with the urns and ashes of dead children.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk was cold, and not just because the sun had set. It was twenty or thirty minutes since Isabell had entered the forest, and there'd been no sign of sound of her since. Frisk called her name several times, but there hadn't been an answer, not even an echo. The trees swallowed the echoes.

The shadows of the night were swiftly stretching across the world, claiming the mountain and the village. The sun had dipped completely out of sight and soon it would be night proper. Frisk was safe were she stood, protected from the evil monsters. But Isabell wasn't. She was in the middle of them, on the hill, maybe lost in the forest. And if the monsters haven't risen from their hiding places and found her yet, they would soon.

"I shouldn't have let her go," frisk moaned. "If anything happens to her, it's my fault."

Part of her wanted to cross the gate and go in to search for the girl. If there was ever a time to face her fears and overcome them, this was surely it. Go there, find Isabell, bring her back and everything would be fine. They'd be laughing about this later as she would bring her back to her parents, telling her how thankful they are. No one would ever call her a coward again, not after something like that. But she couldn't move. Her fear was too strong. Isabell was in trouble, she was certain, but there was nothing she could do to help. She couldn't even back to the village to fetch one of the braver children or adult to go find Isabell. All she could do was stand, shiver and stare.

More time passed. Night had taken a firm hold of the world, and while the sky was still laced with a few bright streaks, they were dwindling fast. Another five minutes and the day would have departed totally.

There were footsteps..

Frisk held her breath and strained her ears, praying for a glimpse of Isabell. But then she realized the footsteps were coming from behind her, from the village. Looking backwards, she saw Malcolm coming with a lantern and a plate of food. She was confused at first. But then she remembered that he was a baker, and that he sometimes traveled to the city to deliver bread and other pastries. Malcolm saw Frisk's shape and stopped. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness likes hers had. He thought this might be an especially hungry monster, coming out early to get ahead of the others.

"Wh... Wha... What are you?" Malcolm choked, taking a step back

"It's alright." Frisk said, bowing her head. "It's me."

"Frisk?" Malcolm raised his lantern, and waited for his eyes to focus, then walked towards her. "What are you doing out here? Your mother and father are worried. Some of the men are setting out to look for you."

"It just took me a while to get back from the fields." Frisk said softly.

"Your mother won't be pleased at you for scaring her, come on we better get back."

"I... I can't." Frisk gulped.

"Why not? What's wrong frisk?" Malcolm asked.

"Isabell entered the forest, and I'm afraid somethings happened to her!" Frisk said quickly.

Malcolm's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. It was time for Frisk to face Mt Ebott, to face the forest. And the monsters.

"Ok, wait here. I'm going to fetch help. Come back if you see Isabell." He said calmly. "I'll give you the lantern."

Malcolm passed the lantern to Frisk, and made sure she had a firm grip on it - he could see that she was dazed - then ran back the way he'd come, doing what frisk should have done as soon as Isabell entered the forest.

Frisk felt worse than ever. She'd tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong, that the little girl would return unharmed, that there were lots of children playing in the forest, playing a trick on her to scare her. But now she realized just how bad this was. If Isabell had been taken by the monsters because of frisk's fear... If her mother and father came by to ask why she was out here so late and Frisk had to explain about a toddler going into the darkening forest...

She got ready to run. She couldn't face her or Isabell's parents. She couldn't live with the guilt and blame. Better to flee now and never come back. Maybe go to the fields and give herself to the fishes, lay down into the stream and pray it washes her away, to dissolve into nothingness and...

 _"Frissssskkkk.."_

Frisk's spine turned to ice. Somebody had called to her from the forest. But it hadn't been a human, natural voice. It sounded like the wind whispering through the moss on the wooden crosses and over the exposed teeth of a corpse. With a dry mouth and trembling hands, frisk waited for the voice to call her again. When there was only silence, she shakily stretched forth her lantern, so it was hanging towards the gate. For a few seconds she saw nothing except for the short pathway and the entrance of the forest beyond the gate. But then she caught sight of a flicker to her right. Turning the lantern, she readjusted, and saw a shape slide through the forest away from the path.

Something was moving inside the forest.


End file.
